


Epinephrine

by SilverBird13



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (1985)
Genre: "Narrator" gets seduced, Basically a 1910's version of the Rufus scene, Lab Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"West stepped towards me, his mouth tight with what I presumed would be an admonishment not only for my ineptitude in my role as his assistant this evening, but also for the dark and hidden desires for my friend that I had nursed for months.  Instead, with the truest and most exacting grace, West’s index finger traveled across the span of my jaw, stopping only to join his thumb at the curve of my chin in the gentlest caress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epinephrine

Against the wishes of my editor, I have decided to include in this publication the more intimate details of West and I’s bond over the seventeen years we kept company. Here I shall recount the events that led West and I to enjoy our close partnership, though such a positive word for our relations towards one another is perhaps no longer correct.

The evening I allude to began quite typically, with West and I sharing a workbench as we poured over notes taken during prior sessions in the laboratory. Over the course of the hours our fellow medical students had slowly percolated out of the building, leaving us to examine our papers with a palpably growing excitement between us. It was perhaps half-past one in the morning when our last comrade bid us his drowsy farewell and, disoriented, closed the door to the laboratory. This had been our modus operandi for some time now-once our peers had fled the lab for the warm of their beds or a cup of spirits, our true and terrible work would commence. West gave me a smile that I cannot describe as anything but one of purest hunger, though I was not to know then that his appetite was not reserved to the prospects of our scientific endeavors alone. As he procured three dead guinea pigs and a cat from his book satchel, I fixed my expression into what I hoped was not telling of the tumultuous heat that spread through my veins at being the recipient of that purposive grin. 

While I was ever West’s enthusiastic assistant, I must confess that my prowess in aiding his genius in this particular instance was hindered by the prospect of a practicum examination for Dr. Hill that was to be taken in several hours. The matter of the looming assessment weighed heavily upon me and on accident my sleeve brushed against a beaker, knocking it to the floor. West, who until this moment had not commented upon my agitated state beyond a few irritated huffs, relegated me to another work bench where he instructed me to labor over my academic studies but to remain at the ready should he require aid in subduing any particularly violent specimens. The next hour trickled by in relative tranquility, my mind sluggishly working to belatedly absorb Hill’s tutelage as West injected and subsequently discarded all three of the guinea pigs in an efficient fashion that was only interrupted by the occasional snort of derision or vexation. My mind registered vaguely when West began his ministrations upon the cat, as while small laboratory creatures were easy enough to procure from the college, the matter of trapping one of the wild cats in Arkham was a far more intricate pursuit. This animal was the first whole feline specimen to fall into West’s possession and I deduced that it was proving adequate enough from his hum of satisfaction as the needle slid into the breast of the unfortunate creature. Curious to see if the cat would provide more than the soft wheezes and piteous twitches of limbs characteristic of West’s guinea pigs, I pushed my notes aside-the attentive assistant once more.

The hideous event followed the removal of West’s needle by perhaps half a minute. In those moments I came to stand beside my companion in mutual fascination as our specimen’s tail began to sporadically twitch. Lulled by the innocuous reaction, I felt my chest and belly grow cold when the creature finally released a stricken, hellish cry from its closed mouth. Such a noise could not be native to a common cat and even now, having heard the growls and shrieks of tigers and lions on display, I shudder to recall the similar power and fury present in that single roar. I became aware of the bile rising in my throat as West, ever anxious as to the college’s discovery of his incomplete work, thrust his largest scalpel into the black mass of the animal’s belly. A sickening shudder of relief overpowered me as I leaned my back against the edge of the bench and, insensate, watched as he withdrew his blade with a thick breath.

It was then that West turned his gaze upon me. My chilled abdomen warmed with an unthinkable urge as I fully studied the state of my companion. His perpetually pallid cheeks were dampened with exertion and his shirt clung to the nimble curve of his collarbone in a manner that could only lead one to imagine the beautiful musculature underneath as his breast rose and fell with heavy pants. However, it was the eyes grown round and soft behind thick spectacles that captured my fullest attention and dragged my mind out of its inertia. Such a tender gaze directed upon me by this commanding and brilliant presence elicited that most carnal of bodily reactions, which I tried my best to conceal from him. 

West stepped towards me, his mouth tight with what I presumed would be an admonishment not only for my ineptitude in my role as his assistant this evening, but also for the dark and hidden desires for my friend that I had nursed for months. Instead, with the truest and most exacting grace, West’s index finger traveled across the span of my jaw, stopping only to join his thumb at the curve of my chin in the gentlest caress.

“Daniel.”

I shuddered to hear my given name spoken by him for the first time, and to hear it uttered with such rapture and something akin to awe almost brought me to my knees. Surely, my face must have bloomed into the vision of red my sister often taunted me for, as I could feel the very marrow of my bones heat with the desperate desire for West’s lips to engulf my own. Liberated from the constraints of rationality I would surely have applied in other circumstances, I tilted my face forward, seeking West’s mouth with my own and letting out a muffled cry as my ministrations were reciprocated. 

As one may conclude, the remaining small hours of the morning were spent in pursuits that were far from professional in nature. Indeed, any truly demanding or intricate experiments ceased until we were able to enlist the aid of the Chapman house for endeavors I hold among my most treasured and most terrible memories.


End file.
